


Not You Again!

by shadowstake_us82



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstake_us82/pseuds/shadowstake_us82
Summary: Just an average working day at Whitechapel police station when a familiar - and none too popular - blast from the past pops in to pay the team a visit. Ensue ruffled feathers and a lot of uptightness once the reason is uncovered.





	Not You Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, I just put them in scenarios I wish us viewers could have had a chance to enjoy but were robbed of. Especially the more lighthearted and daft moments, because when did we get much of that? *sob*

DI Joseph Chandler cannot keep back his stunned laughter. He thinks he must have misheard. Maybe he should double check, just in case.

“I’m sorry, DI Norroy - “

“ - Mina, please.”

Joe swallows at her interruption; the look of satisfaction on her face is not reassuring him in the least.

“Mina”, he repeats, albeit with an accompanying wince of discomfort at the familiarity. “Mina, I apologise if I have read the entire situation wrong, but I must ask you … did you come all the way over here to ... er ... “, he clears his throat and loosens the knot in his tie slightly, “did you come here to ask me out?”

She tilts her blonde head, her tight ponytail barely moving as she awaits Joseph’s response, so certain of what his answer will be.

“And what is wrong with that?” She smiles and flutters her lashes in what she is sure is an appealing way. She leans towards Joe across his desk and smirks almost playfully. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.” She sits back and crosses her arms confidently …

DI Mina Norroy storms out of the office with Joe following behind her. She points to Kent and snaps her head back around to look at Joe as she yells _“What the hell do you see in him?!”_

“OI!” Miles shouts from his desk, offended on Kent’s behalf.

She stops in front of Kent, vibrating with anger and Joe stands next to her with eyes bulging in shock as he looks from the blonde detective inspector to his dark curled detective constable.

“Well, it’s clear what he sees in you!” she briefly gestures from Kent towards Joe. “A quick promotion!”

Kent leans back in his chair, his left leg resting on his right knee, and with pen waving between his fingers, replies deadpan:

“Actually, he’s just a really great lay.”

Immediately Riley shrieks with laughter and Mansell and Miles follow suit, their shoulders heaving as they both guffaw. Norroy is shocked into silence and only glares at Kent who gives her a shit-eating grin and a wink. She turns on her heel and storms off towards the exit. “You have a good day now.” He calls after her, still fanning his pen between his finger and thumb as he sits forward to carry on with his work.

Mansell chuckles he has to text his girlfriend Erica what just happened; as Kent’s twin sister as well she always needs to hear the gossip as soon as it happens, and she’s heard all about DI Mina Norroy. He pulls his phone out and wipes his eyes, still laughing heartily.

Kent tuts at Mansell, though he is secretly proud of his response to the uptight blonde; he was determined to not be jealous concerning Joe and Norroy’s interaction a couple of years previously. Kent opens a new tab on his computer and starts typing rapidly just as Joe shifts closer to him.

“Kent, a word in my office please.” He states in that low, clipped way he has when he is feeling overwhelmed and not in control of the situation. Kent looks up to see Joe’s cheeks still flaming red.

Kent swallows nervously as he watches Joe stiffly turn and stride quickly back to his own office.

“I’m in trouble now.” He sing-songs, trying to make light of the dread he’s beginning to feel.

“Nah”, Mansell responds supportively, “just turn it into something useful later” and winks meaningfully, making Kent roll his eyes and grin in spite of himself.

“I’ll remember that”, he chuckles, then walks into Joe’s office and shuts the door. Joe immediately locks it, then yanks the blind down covering the glass pane, and moves deftly to pull down the other blind on the large window looking out into the incident room. Kent’s eyes follow his superior’s movements and he sighs. “I’m sorry, Joe, I know I shouldn’t have, but -”

Suddenly Joe grabs Kent by the hips and crashes his body against his, forcing their mouths together and sending them against the opposite wall. His tongue pushes into Kent’s mouth and the younger man moans.

“Ha, I should be inappropriate more often.” Kent murmurs, laughing, then losing his mind as Joe’s lips trail their way over his throat and his tongue sweeps over that spot just below Kent’s ear.

“Only to unwanted guests who gatecrash in order to ask your fiancé out,” Joe replies breathily, his lips still fastened to Kent’s throat.

“Noted.” Kent breathes and places his palm against the back of Joe’s head to guide his boss’s mouth back to his own. Joe reaches for his constable’s belt buckle and zip, his hand slides inside smoothly, eliciting a gasp and Joe smiles against his fiancé’s lips.

Needless to say, at the end of the shift when their colleagues still do not resurface, the other three decide to head to the pub without them and take Ed along instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this nonsense! xoxo


End file.
